dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
A Paragon of Her Kind
You are about to enter the depths of the earth. You must somehow unite a broken empire and find a new king for the dwarven empire. Civil war is right around the corner, will you be able to find a king before Orzammar erupts in war? A Paragon of Her Kind is a quest, forming part of 'The Blight' quest line. Background Having retrieved the ancient Warden Treaties prior to the Battle of Ostagar, The Warden heads to the Frostback Mountains to enter Orzammar and secure the assistance of the dwarves in the battle against the Blight. Walkthrough Entering Orzammar Entering the Frostback Mountains, The Warden will have to run for a distance before crossing a stone bridge and coming upon a large artificial circle with several stone pylons. Past this, farther to the north, is the entrance to Orzammar - upon approaching it, a cutscene will play wherein an emissary of Loghain Mac Tir is being refused entry to the Thaig. In the end, two options are available: *Fight the emissary and his lackeys, or *Intimidate him, at which point he (and said lackeys) will run away without any combat Whichever choice is made results in the same: entrance to Orzammar, via the Hall of Heroes. The Hall of Heroes has several Codex entries to be found, from the obvious stone statues to the less obvious Council edict (involved in The Key to the City quest), and also has some conversations to be overheard which provide some insight into the recent happenings of Orzammar. At the other end of the Hall is a door, which leads to the Orzammar Commons. A cutscene will play after entering the Commons, showing that all is not well within the city - and, in particular, highlighting a dispute between Prince Bhelen Aeducan and Lord Pyral Harrowmont over who will be crowned the next King. When the cutscene is finished playing, the Captain of the Guard can be an initial source of extra information. At this point, you should have a quest to find Steward Bandelor, who can be found the in the Assembly, which is located in The Diamond Quarter. After finding the Steward, another cutscene will play, further demonstrating the political fissure which exists in Orzammar. Choosing Sides Note: The decision of who to support can be delayed until the very end, after returning from the Anvil of the Void. The Warden will now have a choice of who to support as King: Lord Pyral Harrowmont or Prince Bhelen Aeducan. The decision will have the following influences: *It will determine how the first mission for the chosen candidate plays out, *It will determine the ultimate fate of Orzammar after the Blight has been defeated (read: when the game is over). Initially, speaking directly with either candidate is not an option; before that can happen, an initial task must be performed which will earn trust and prove that The Warden is not operating as a shill for the opposing candidate. To get an idea of what this initial task is all about, seek out a representative of either candidate, who can be found in the following locations: *Vartag Gavorn - In the Assembly Chamber of the Diamond Quarter. He can be spoken to right after, or before, the earlier cutscene involving the Assembly. *Dulin Forender - Harrowmont's estate. The first request asked of the Warden is different, depending on who is being supported. As each candidate's story is investigated, make use of the Shaperate, who can provide information on the validity of documents. Prince Bhelen :See A Prince's Favor: The First Task for a more detailed walkthrough : Vartag will ask The Warden to enlighten two individuals as to the true nature of a real estate deal with Harrowmont - and in return, they will vote with Bhelen in the Assembly: *Lord Helmi - Located in Tapster's in the Commons, he is the easier of the two. It seems having a pulse is enough to convince him of the truth. *Lady Dace - A bit trickier, she will want to help out; sadly, she can't. Instead, she will send you into Aeducan Thaig in the Deep Roads to find her father. This grants access to the Deep Roads from the Commons, which would have been previously blocked by guards. Upon returning from the Thaig, the first task can be wrapped up by speaking with Vartag again, in the Assembly Chamber. At this point, the quest lines of the two candidates converge. Lord Harrowmont :See A Lord's Trust: The First Task for a more detailed walkthrough. : Dulin will ask The Warden to fight as Harrowmonts champion in The Proving, located in the Commons. There are two sidequests to accomplish while here: *Baizyl - A warrior being blackmailed into not fighting in the Proving, by way of some sensitive love letters. The love letters can be found in the east wing of the Proving. *Gwiddon - Unsure of supporting Harrowmont, he is located in the main room of the Proving. An intimidation dialogue option puts him in line. To finish this off, The Warden has to defeat a string of opponents in the Proving, optionally fighting with a partner, and culminating in a full party battle consisting of whoever was present when The Warden began the final round. Upon finishing the Proving, the first task can be wrapped up by speaking with Dulin again, in Tapster's. At this point, the quest lines of the two candidates converge. The Carta :See Entering Jarvia's Hideout for a more detailed walkthrough. The second request from both candidates will be to deal with Jarvia and her Carta, and all roads lead to Dust Town at this point. Gaining access to their hideout can be accomplished by a little sleuthing, or a little luck. First, the luck: when traversing the Commons, several suspected Carta members may be witnessed accosting the owner of a local business, Figor. After a brief altercation, Figor and his friends will retreat inside the shop - at which point, they can be followed. A dialogue will ensue, where if the Warden is skilled enough, intimidation may be used to avoid a fight and gain information; alternatively, a fight will ensue and a "bone key" will be retrieved. The second option is to ask around Dust Town itself. To gain access to the hideout this way, speak with the casteless by the fire in the northern end of Dust Town. The "bone key" that is needed can then be found by traveling to the 'Slums Household', where a carta member and his thugs will attack the Warden. After a thorough trouncing, the key will be received. The hideout itself can be found at the northern end of Dust Town (in the same area as the second option above) - a door, labeled as 'Suspicious Door.' Once inside, there is little choice except doing battle all the way to Jarvia. Along the way, several boxes will be encountered, of particular interest - see Jammer's Stash for more details. Once Jarvia and company have been dealt with, return to the appropriate representative to progress the quest. If you are siding with Harrowmont, don't forget to pick up the 'Incriminating Evidence' from the chest before returning to Harrowmont. Entering the Deep Roads The third request from both candidates will be to sally forth into the Deep Roads, find a missing Paragon named Branka , and ultimately discover a lost relic of the dwarves used to create golems - the Anvil of the Void. The entrance to the Roads is in the Commons, past the entrance to the Diamond Quarter - after getting close enough to the entrance, dialogue will be initiated by a firehaired dwarf who will explain his involvement with the missing Paragon. Choosing to put him in your party at this point is entirely optional (result in fewer cutscenes?). Completing this quest involves battling through several locations in the Roads, in the following order: *Aeducan Thaig (optional) - This area can be cleared regardless of who the Warden supports, supporting Bhelen just gives access to it earlier. *Caridin's Cross *Ortan Thaig *The Dead Trenches *Anvil of the Void As the Roads are being explored, be wary after reaching the Dead Trenches location. Two "special" darkspawn are known to inhabit the area: the Ancient Darkspawn and the Genlock Master Forger. Details for each are as follows: *'Ancient Darkspawn:' Make sure you have enough health poultices and, if possible, Wynne in your group on this trip. She's an excellent healer, the best in the game, and the Ancient Darkspawn can flatten an unprepared group really quickly. As most special creatures, the Ancient Darkspawn will have a unique weapon and/or piece of armour on him. He will also have a portion of the Topsider's Blade on him, so despite forums saying it's possible to find him there, he will definitely be there to flatten you if you're not prepared for him. *'Genlock Forge Master': This Genlock is a serious hazard if you run into him unprepared. He is surrounded by numerous darkspawn both melee and bow users. He himself can use a bow and has very heavy hitting attacks. The best strategy is to make sure you get rid of all of his lackey's first and then tackle him. He will use a bow until a character actually approaches him and you want to delay the use of his Maul as long as possible (His Maul never made me blink, but he did get critical bow shots on my party for 150+). The Forge Master will drop a unique weapon, his Maul when he is defeated. Note: It is possible if you have Shale in your party, that Shale will hit the Forge Master with his power hit, pushing him back into a position on the rocks which makes your party incapable of attacking him, but he will still be capable of attacking your party with his bow. If you wait for a minute or take your party members a little further away, he will be moved from this position. Caridin's Cross Note: This section needs expansion. Upon entering, Oghren (if present in the party) will make a few comments. It is advisable to clear the area completely, although it is not necessary. The southernmost exit leads to Ortan Thaig; it doesn't matter what path you take to get there. Note that the Darkspawn Emissaries use the spell Curse of Mortality, which can severely cripple your tanks During your travels through this part of the Deep Roads if you explore the branches off the main road you will find three bloody sacks which each contain a body part for the quest "Asunder." These are useless in this area but may be used on an altar in Ortan Thaig, the next area. :See Caridin's Cross for a map of the area. Ortan Thaig Note: This section needs expansion. Upon entering, Oghren will make a few more comments. It is advisable to clear the area completely, although it is not necessary. The important thing is Branka's Journal, found in the large open area to the north. It is surrounded by Spiders (including the Spider Queen), which need to be cleared first in order to access the diary safely. The Spider Queen will retreat to the ceiling after taking a certain amount of damage, and will summon more spiders throughout the fight. As with all Spiders, she has the ability to trap enemies in her web, so fighting from afar may be advisable. Exiting through the north after having read Branka's journal should take you to The Dead Trenches. Although it's not necessary to speak to him, Ruck can be found in the large open area with the two bridges. You will almost definitely run into him on the way to Branka's Journal. He will accuse The Warden of coming to steal his items, and soon scurries off. Follow him to learn a bit about Branka, and to complete the quest A Mother's Hope. If you are nice to him he will also become a vendor for you, an excellent opportunity to reduce a near-full iventory as you continue on further on. :See Ortan Thaig for a map of the area. : The Dead Trenches Note: This section needs expansion. When you arrive at the Dead Trenches, a cut scene will play. Following the only path leads to a bridge, where some dwarven warriors are fighting off Darkspawn. Assist them, and once the battle is over you can talk to the head of the Legionnaires Kardoll, who will tell you about what he and his brothers in arms do. Fight your way through the area -- beware of traps in some of the small rooms (if you choose to enter them), and an ambush from both sides on the large bridge in the middle of the area. Scattered throughout the area are pieces of Legion of the Dead armor; if you find the complete set, the quest The Dead Caste will trigger. Past the long bridge with the ambush, after going through the caverns and stepping back into normal architecture, you will encounter Hespith. She will reveal a bit about Branka. After conversing with her, continue on to the next large open area, where two Ogres await. (Note: In some rubble on the broken bridge is the fairly amusing codex entry of Load Limit Reached.) After taking care of the Ogres, enter the room furthest to the south, which is inhabited by Legionnaire Spirits. They will not attack until you have retrieved the Key found at the very end of the room, in a container with the final piece of Legion of the Dead armor. Once done, head back out and use the key on the large door in the center of the area. Save now, because a boss battle is about to follow: The Broodmother. Although immobile, she is fairly strong, and is made more difficult by the Darkspawn she summons during the battle.'' See Broodmother for detailed strategies and tactics. After felling the Broodmother, Hespith will make another appearance. Listen to what she has to say, then continue to the exit. You are now given the opportunity to switch your party members... and also travel back to camp. If your pack is getting full, it might be a good idea to head back and sell off some items, because this quest still has another dungeon section to go. Regardless, the Anvil of the Void area is now accessible through the Deep Roads map. :''See The Dead Trenches for a map of the area. Anvil of the Void NOTE: Having Shale in the party will trigger extra scenes at the end of this section, and depending on how you choose Shale may decided to leave the party. Once you enter, you will be trapped, so make sure you do not have Shale with you unless you are absolutely certain of how you want the quest to resolve. The last stop on this journey, Branka can finally be found here - accordingly, Oghren is a forced party member. Branka, seemingly immune to reason, will trap the party inside the area, forcing a completion of the quest. She is kind enough to warn of many traps ahead, and motivates you with the reminder that she is your Paragon. The first trap is a tunnel full of darkspawn. This is a very narrow tunnel, with a mix of darkspawn throughout. The exact strategy employed will most likely depend on the party composition. The second trap is a gas filled room. This room is appears empty at first, but entering it will bring golems to life one by one. There are four gas valves, two by each closed doors on the left and the right as you enter. After killing the golems, the party may proceed through empty tunnels to another room filled with golems. There are a couple traps in this room and four golems come to life, two at a time as the room is traversed. The third trap is a real challenge. A large chamber has a column reaching down from the middle of the cavern with four angry faces on it. Surrounding the column are four spirit anvils (matching up with the four faces). When the battle begins (shortly after entering the room), the faces will summon spirits which take the form of enemies. A few facts about this battle. *The anvils are activated by killing the mob that spawned at it *Anvils can only be used once before requiring reactivation. *The anvils, once activated do damage to the face that is facing it. *The first anvil hit makes the face spit damaging blood every 5 seconds. *Initially, the faces will spawn Forgotten Spirits, but once damaged, they will spawn tougher Enraged Spirits *The blood spit only affects those standing in front of the face. *The second anvil hit deactivates a face completely. *When all faces are deactivated the fight is over. *The spirits will only attack you once you attack them or get too close to them. *Neither the spirits, faces, nor completion of the trap/puzzle will give you Experience ...so don't try farming :) Following the successful completion of the previous trial, the anvil will be in sight. The Warden will meet Caridin who will tell you his story. According to Caridin, golems were made using the souls of dwarves and that no dwarf could create life. At first, Caridin accepted volunteers until the King at the time, began to force the procedure upon others. Golems became a common sight, often being traded to the magnocracy of the Tevinter Imperium and controlled using control rods. Caridin states that when he opposed of the king's decisions, he was punished by being forced to become a golem himself. Caridin asks The Warden to destroy the Anvil as a golem cannot do so. Branka will state that the technology of the golems will make the dwarves great again and with their power, the dwarves would be able to reclaim the Deep Roads and their homeland. (Some dwarves state a golem was worth a dozen dwarf soldiers) Caridin responds by stating the sacrifice is too great and stands by his decision to have the Anvil destroyed. The Warden will be forced to decide the fate of the Anvil: (See Results) *'Support Caridin and destroy the Anvil - '''Branka will be killed *'Support Branka and keep the Anvil''' - Caridin will be killed Regardless of which Paragon is supported, the enemies will be: *2 Elite Golems *2 Normal Golems *The Paragon not supported The allies assisting the Warden will be: *2 Normal Golems Approval Notes: If Branka was supported, Oghren, Zevran, and Morrigan will approve, but Alistair and Wynne will disapprove. If Caridin, Alistair and Leliana will approve, while receiving a small rating of disapproval from Zevhran, Morrigan and a -10 approval from Oghren. However, if Oghren was allowed to decide what the reward from Caridin should be, then a +7 approval will help offset this. Finally, this is Shale's crisis moment - she will leave the group if Branka is sided with. Before leaving the area, approach the tablet. After interacting with the tablet, ask Oghren about it and he will inform you that it is a registry of some kind (if Shale is present, she may be asked about it as well). This is, in fact, the Golem Registry, a record of all the people who voluntarily and not-so-voluntarily sacrificed themselves to become golems. Take a tracing of the tablet; this can be returned to the Shaperate for a reward. Showing the list to Shale will also trigger the quest A Golem's Memories (provided you agree to look into it). Result Depending on who was supported during the conflict involving the Anvil (Caridin or Branka), the Warden Treaty will be fulfilled in varying ways: *Caridin - Caridin will commit suicide, Branka will die, a King will be crowned, and dwarven warriors will join the fight against the Blight. *Branka - Caridin will be killed, Branka will live, a King will be crowned, and golems will join the fight against the Blight.(You can also persuade Branka to suicide after defeating Caridin. You will get Pragmatist achievement but no golems ally against the Blight.) An additional quasi-ally is available as well: the opportunity to recruit the Legion of the Dead will arise after crowning a new King. If persuaded to join, they will integrate into the regular dwarven units, becoming half of the unit. A special item (weapon or armor) will also be granted upon completion, Oghren will join the party for good if the Warden so desires. Sidequests *A Mother's Hope *Asunder *An Admirable Topsider *Lost to the Memories - A woman at the Shaper's, Orta, wants to prove she's in the nobility. A chest in Ortan Thaig contains the proof she desires. After you have given her the papers, meet her at the Assembly and she will give you a reward of some gold. *Of Noble Blood - Only available if you completed the Dwarven Noble origin as a male and spent time with the female dwarf who offers herself to you (see discussion page). You have to secure a birthright for your illegitimate child. *The Dead Legion - You will encounter the Legion of the Dead here as well for the first time, just across from the Bridge. Later, when you are rifling through sarcophaguses you will locate several 'Dead Legion' armour parts (Strength of 42 required to wear them). The final armour piece is in the locked metal door. Once you take it you will be attacked by all the dead legion spirits there. Once you have every piece of armour, a sarcophgus in the pathway leading to Broodmother will be begging you to activate it. Do so and take the Insignia from within. To fully complete this quest you will need someone who is actually capable of wearing the armour. Have any player capable equip a complete set of Dead Legion armour, enter the Dead Legion Shrine and interact with the small statute in the middle of the room. This will spawn the Gangue Shade that you have to defeat. His rewards may be various, but on my playthrough I received a single piece of Chainmail Armour (Dragonbone). Take the insignia you found back to the Shaperate and it can be entered into the Book of Memories, now highlighted in the alcove to the right of the Shaperate. Note: You cannot get the isignia from the chest without having collected every piece of Armour in the set. *The Cross Cut Drifters - As you activate various piles of rubble you will gain Codex on the 'Crosscut Drifters'. Once you have gathered all of them, you will receive a new quest and will see a new point of interest on your map. Leave the side tunnel and go out into the main tunnel, check your map. The western tunnel will now have a point of interest marked "The Drifter's Cache." The cache contains Thorn of the Dead Gods (Silverite) dagger which has a +3 to damage and armor penetration along with 2 enchantment slots, a Ring of the Warrior (+2 str, +2 dex) and an Effort's Gloves which just have a +1 str to them but require a 38 strength to equip and also have a pretty hefty stamina penalty. See also *Deep Roads *Orzammar *Oghren External links Category:Quests Category:Walkthroughs